In Their Eyes
by iyesh
Summary: His mistake was that he never realized how much he loved her until he began dating someone else. That mistake cost her feelings for him. Can he win her heart back? Zashley.
1. Rumors

_**In Their Eyes**_

_**By **__**Bl1SSFuln3ss**_

**Summary:**

_His mistake was that he never realized how much he loved her until he began dating someone else. That mistake cost her feelings for him. Can he win her heart back? Zashley_

**Story guide:**

_I don't know about this story but it's a Zashley and yes, about the Zanessa comic, it's true. But if you are really a 'Zanessa' fan, no offense with the first chapter_

**Disclaimer:**

_Why don't I own the HSM cast? Because my daddy won't buy them for me, he said the DVD, CD, and poster are enough._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**Rumors**

A little **jealousy** is healthy; it's always _nice_ to know that **someone** is afraid to lose you

_Ashley Tisdale_

Afraid to lose

_Zac Efron_

_

* * *

_

She threw the latest issue of Tiger beat out from her sight. She couldn't believe that they made 8 pages of 'Zanessa' comic. First was a Valentine card in J-14 and now a comic, what's next, a wedding ring?

She wanted to be happy for them, she wanted to feel glad for them, but also she couldn't help to feel jealous for her. She threw herself back to her white silk covers. She inhaled a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. She wanted to stab herself for joining High School Musical. If she knew that she would feel like this now, she wouldn't listen to her manager's words.

She didn't care if she wouldn't have all the attention she was getting now, all the attention now were almost on 'Zanessa'. Suddenly, all the interviews, magazine's covers, photo shoots, awards, didn't seem to be important for her anymore. When she was still working in A&F, she used to adore Hollywood. But now she just wished that she could trade her Hollywood with _him_. She just wanted to get out from her feelings now; she wished that she had never met _him_ before.

She knew _him_ first, then why he always made an appearance with her? 'Zashley' rumors comes before 'Zanessa', then why it all changing so sudden now? Everyone saw them kissing in TSL, then why he was staring in her music video? He hung out in her place more, then why the press said they were dating? They told that they were just good friends, then why the poll shows everyone wanted 'Zanessa' to be?

She was not mad at Vanessa; she was glad that she found the right man. _Him._ But what bugged her is all the press. Why they have to make a magazine, why they have to assume people dating, why they have to interview stars when they knew the answer already, what's so special, _why they have to make a Zanessa comic?_

She was really happy for Vanessa with _him_. Vanessa seemed like living her dream now. She met a guy in a movie set, people assumed they were dating… and soon they were going to confess they were hiding it, and they lived happily ever after. Now, she regretted telling magazines that He and she were just friends… who know each other really much

_They knew each other very much._ That was a fact no one could change. From the beginning of Summerland, his best friend introduced them together. She swore she had a crush when she first met _him_, but now it was more than a crush. She was a little bumped when she knew that she was auditioning for Sharpay, if she knew he was there, she would've auditioned for Gabriella. But there was no way that she could pull off that act, Vanessa deserved it. But she wanted to be Vanessa, she wanted to have a video with _him_, she wanted to got a Valentine's card for _him_, she wanted to kiss _him_ even just on set. Even he claimed that she was more a best friend to _him_ than all the HSM casts, she wanted to be more than just that. She needed something more.

They were on Punk'd together, but did the press take it as they were together? No, because they weren't, even they were going shopping together. He would never ask Vanessa to shop with _him_, he only asked Vanessa to attend Red Carpet events. Well, he didn't know that he was Punk'd. So what's the deal? He didn't ask her to appear in public's eye with _him_ but he asked for her in general? What's wrong with her? Why he didn't want to be catch just alone with her in public? Because of rumors? Oh no, no one paid attention to 'Zashley' anymore. News changed fast

Some people might think that Vanessa was pathetic to put _him_ in her music video, Ashley didn't. She always put her feelings aside and supported her friend. She couldn't fight for her feelings. In her book, friends come first, she second.

She turned on the TV. Disney was the last thing she needed. So, she changed the channel. She turned to MTV

Guess what?

It was Vanessa's video with _him_

_You are fine _

_You are sweet _

_But I'm still a bit naive with my heart _

_When you're close I don't breathe _

_I can't find the words to speak _

_I feel sparks _

_But I don't wanna be into you _

_If you are not looking for true love, oh oh _

_No I don't wanna start seeing you _

_If I can't be your only one _

"Hey"

She let out a soft groan so he couldn't hear it. She always hated how he always appeared at the 'not-so-right' time

"Hi" she fixed her eyes on the magazine once again

Even how much she hated to be surrounded by 'Zanessa', no one can escape entertainment.

He took a seat beside her on her bed and looked at what she was doing

"I see you can't get enough of me"

"Shut up. It's not my fault" she said half joking

"Oh really?"

_So tell me when it's not alright _

_When it's not ok _

_Will you try to make me feel better? _

_Will you say alright? (Say alright) _

_Will you say ok? (Say ok) _

_Will you stick with me through whatever? _

_Or run away _

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok) _

_Say Ok._

"She looked great there" she said after seconds of silence

He really didn't want to reply that one. So he just kept quiet and watched the plasma screen TV.

Seeing him watching the screen intensely, she decided to look the magazine again. First 'Zashley' rumor come up, second 'Zanessa' rumor come up, then a poll of 'Zanessa and Zashley', fourth a Valentine's note, and lastly the comic. Even how much she used to love these things when she hadn't famous yet, now she hated teen magazines.

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time _

_I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy _

_But I don't wanna be into you _

_If you don't treat me the right way _

_See I can only start seeing you _

_If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

She wanted to scream her heart out to tell him. But she couldn't. Now, the only thing she could do is just forget about it

She switched the TV off

"Hey!"

"What?" she threw the magazine to her mahogany table beside her bed

"You prohibited me from looking at my gorgeous self?" he put one hand on his chest

She couldn't stay mad at him too long. He was making it hard. She let out a chuckle

"I wouldn't… If only you want to pay my electricity bills. Besides, the mirror is so much useful" she stared at him while standing in front of her mirror which hanged perfectly on her creamy white wallpaper

"Come on… we could use some MTV" he switched on the TV again

It was Punk'd this time. He shot a look to her and she sat back again next to him

_Why he was everywhere?_ She rolled her eyes as she saw another goofy smile crept across his face when he found out that he was once again, there.

"You know… I really didn't think you were that evil"

"What evil?" she shot him an innocent look

But he wasn't buying that look

"You little miss innocent, you help them to get me"

A smile crept her face

"I couldn't say no to that. I, myself, would love to see the perfect Zac Efron cursed. And you did!" she said happily

"Shut up" he throw a pillow to her

Her perfect golden locks were in front of her face when the fluffy pillow hit her head

"You didn't just do that!"

"Considering that messed up hair… I think I did" he replied back playfully

"You are so dead!"

She took a pillow and began chasing him across her enormous room. When she decided not to chase him anymore, she threw the pillow right hitting his head.

"Oh now look who get a messy hair" she smirked in satisfaction

"Hey, you do too" he sat back to his place on her bed

"Did you know how long it takes to do my hair?" she flipped her bangs back and sat beside him

"Don't know, don't care" he mumbled under his breath

When they turned they attention back on the TV, Zac was already finished getting Punk'd. And now, it was Ashley's turn

"Are MTV having a Disney marathon today?" she groaned and leaned her head back

"I haven't seen you get Punk'd before" he smirked

She quickly grabbed the remote and turned it off before he got more of her getting Punk'd

"Ashley" he sang her name

"Don't think for a second you're getting more of me in that show!" she said

They just kept their smiles in their faces for a few more seconds and the whole room felt in silence

He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her hips. He rested his chin on her cold shoulder and stared lovingly on their reflection in the mirror in front of them. Ashley just wanted to close her eyes shut tightly and get rid of the image of how loveable she and he were. How much she wanted that image, she couldn't keep it. It would just made her get… yet, another reason why there was 'Zanessa'

"You're cold" he said as he tighten his grip around her

"I know" she said softly

"Why?" now he started to ask random questions

"I don't know" she kept her low voice

Her body's coldness and his warmth touches mingled together as their skins touched.

"Ashley…" he finally spoken after a few moments of silence

"Huh?" she answered while shutting both her eyes

"V asked me out"

* * *

I always keep **bumping** into you  
everywhere I go I find you  
why? Maybe this could be fate's

way of bringing us _together_ or

Maybe fate's just rubbing the fact  
that I can't have you

_Ashley Tisdale_

Can't have

_Zac Efron_

* * *

_Okay, that's it for the chapter. Isn't that crappy? I just got this idea of the story and I know it's all really random with magazines and Punk'd but you gotta love Zashley!! XD. Mwahaha, should I keep this a one-shot or should I continue? Aww, I can't decide so… help me decide? You have to!! XD! I written half of Forbidden love's chapter 8 so be sure to catch that and a few lines for Reminiscing. Please review and tell me what you think of keeping this a one shot or continuing. But I'm not promising this would have an update soon because I still have two stories going on but I have a week holiday from school_

_Xxoo Loves, Yeshi_

**News:: LOL, Yes I'm going to continue the story. Just promise me you all be patient because I'm writting a joint fiction about Hannah Montana with my BFFL. So you gotta check the url out at my profile. And please please be patient with my other stories I promise you I'll update ASAP!**


	2. Melted

_**In Their Eyes**_

_**By **__**Bl1SSFuln3ss**_

**Summary:**

_His mistake was that he never realized how much he loved her until he began dating someone else. That mistake cost her feelings for him. Can he get her feelings back? Zashley_

**Story guide:**

_I don't know about this story but it's a Zashley and yes, about the Zanessa comic, it's true. But if you are really a 'Zanessa' fan, no offense with the first chapter and the other chapters if you are reading this Zashley_

**Disclaimer:**

_Why don't I own the HSM cast? Because my daddy won't buy them for me, he said the DVD, CD, and poster are enough._

* * *

**Chapter 1 Review Replies**

**stessa: **Aww… I love you too. You know that right? Of course you have to. Well here's the story. Hope you'll enjoy the second chappie. ILY. XD

**U.S. Princess: **I got so mad when I found out too!! But then I got over it! LOL, well here's more to the story. Love ya! XD

**xamyxjx: **Haha… Here's the update!! Sorry took so long. But hope you'll enjoy this one dear! Love you! XD

**R.P.'s hood is Sherwood: **Well… now it's not a one shot anymore. I updated!! Thanks anyway! Lovess!

**Siggystar: **My sweet dearest!! YAY, I', not sure for how long I'll keep the story up. But chapter two is here! So I hope you're going to enjoy this one dear!! I'm hopin' to hear more from you my dear! Love ya! XD

**zashleylove16 **Well here's the update, hope you'll like it! XD

**XBeautifulbabe405X: **Pennia the hottest girl alive! LOL, well I wrote the second chapter. Happy? LOL, I'm not sure. You have to tell me first! LOL, now you don't have to bombard me with pm-s. Right? Please don't! I don't want my inbox to be full of emails! LOL, it got me lazy to read all of it! LOL, I hate them too. Never ever Zanessa! Eww, well… love ya dear! XD

**Unk: **LOL… Yeah, it kinda makes me want to punch Zac too. He's becoming a jerk! Haha, no I don't get tire hearing from you! Thanks anyway Marri!!! LOL, sure I will get back to work with Reminiscing now and I did update Forbidden Love! Haha, yeah I'm fed up with it too. But I don't get to change a bit about Zanessa and I just give a damn about them in stories. Not in real lives because I might get eaten by the Zanessa-s. Even some Troyella are okay. But still Zashleytastic is for me! XD… Loves! XD

**Puddleduck. troypayluv: **OMG. Thanks. You're so, so, so, nice! LOL… Well I updated now right? Well, I hope you'll like it!! I'm keeping my hopes high here! LOL… I love you so darn much too!! XD

**Sunshine: **Well here's the update Sunshine. Hope you'll like this one! XD

**Katie Loves Zashley: **Katie!! LOL, here's more Zashley and I bet you're going to love something down there! XD

**Andrea Sumeragi: **OMG!? Seriously? Don't cry first!! I updated… see?? Please don't cry! LOL… Loves! XD

**Zashleyfan4eva: **LOL… I'd love to see the cashier's face. You're so funny! Seriously!! I'll try to use that 'Me don't like Zanessa' next time I bought a mag with the word Zanessa in it. LOL!! Where's that old Zashley days?? Sigh… Well, love ya! Thanks for reviewing! XD

**stormburst: **I know sweets. I felt bad for her too. I hate Zac! Well not literally because I use him and Ashley as my comp wallpaper. LOL! Yes, I'm so sorry for not replying to my emails. I'm going to reply to you soon!! I'm so sorry sweets! But I hope this second chapter makes it up for you! XD

**MelleG: **Aww… No problem!! I love that story!! Well thanks for the awesome review. Here's the update, I hope you'll like this one and I'm waiting for your stories to get updated! LOL! Love ya! XD

**XxHSMLuver4LifexX: **You know I don't know how she really feels right? Well of course you know! You're not a retard like me! LOL… Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like this chapter too! ILY much! CX

**AlwaysxAddicted: **You're not dead yet right dear? OMG, please say something!! LOL. I am too… Zanessa is so retarded like me… only… you love me and you don't love Zanessa. Kidding about that! Tell me about this one too dear!! XD

**Lovinkk Mitchel Musso: **Haha… well I made this one a story!! Tell me what you think after you read this second chapter okay? Because I'm waiting for you now!!! LOL… ILY… XD!

**chris tea xx: **Blondie!! Eventually… well find out yourself okay? Haha… come on… was the cliffy had such an effect on you like that!? LOL, okay… I'll keep that in mind next time. Haha!!! Well here's the update!! No cliffy I guess… But E N J O Y! Love ya Blondie! XD

**heyhello: **LOL… yeah I'm hoping for the same thing. Seriously I don't see why they suddenly together. I thought Zac was really close with Ashley before. Now it's like they drifted apart that easily… That jerk! LOL… Eek, I want to kill your friend. Seriously she/he or whoever is retarded!! Haha… I don't mind about you being angry about Zanessa because I am too! And why the heck they kissed!? It's like… well I don't feel like cussing now… LOL, thank you so much!! Well I updated and that mean I didn't just leave it like that anymore! So, here's the update enjoy it dear!! Zashleylicious is so much better than Zanessa! LOL… BTW, tell that to your friend! XD

**remedyofpain: **LOL… yes, I know it's cruel and evil. But I am evil! LOL. But I learned my lesson and here's the update! Lol… Hope you'll like this chapter! Sorry it took so long… I'm just one of those people these days! LOL… Love ya! XD

**0x-Coming-for-You-0x:**Here's the update!! Hope you like this chapter. Love ya! XD

**lovesymk: **Well… I updated Forbidden Love and I'm going to write Reminiscing after this so keep your eyes open even I don't know how long will it take for me to write the chapter. Well… enjoy the story and enjoy your life. LOL… XD

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

**Melted**

He took her by the shoulders, held her  
in front of a mirror, and **whispered**,  
"_Why can't you see what I see_?"

_They were still facing the mirror. Taking the image how great they looked together. Even their names showed it, their names sounded so damn good. Slowly, his warm touch making way across the coldness of her. She wanted to erase that image badly now. She wanted him to whisper _"Why can't you see what I see?"

But that was just something she read in books.

"_Ashley…" he finally spoken after a few moments of silence_

"_Huh?" she answered while shutting both her eyes_

Instead, he broke her heart.

"_Vanessa asked me out"_

And ruin their perfect moment.

"_We're going to Hawaii"_

With that, any girls' heart would breaks into a million pieces like hers

* * *

"Ashley!"

She was still in her little world. Remembering how it felt being with him 2 weeks ago. She took a deep breath as she swore she could still feel how that felt. That was why she didn't want to get that image inside her head, due to the fact that it was hard for her to erase their 'Zashley' moments. Now that he was with Vanessa, she knew she should never ever thought of him anymore

"Ashley!"

Then she snapped out her daze to found a blonde that was slightly similar with her, just snapped his fingers in front of her to snap her out her little own world. Of course, he was the one that played her twin in the movie. But at this point, his hair had grown back from bald because of that movie he was shooting before.

"Yeah?" she answered quickly, hoping that he didn't caught her day dreaming

"They're here"

Suddenly it clicked. They were at LAX, waiting for the happy couple getting back from Hawaii. She was the one that hadn't been talking since they got here. Everyone was keeping their eyes around to look for them both, eager to see them; while she was just sitting on one of the bench there, dazing about _him_.

He made way out of her mind into the reality, right in front of her, developing her in a warm hug. It was like he was her life, in her mind or in her world. She relaxed in his hug before someone finally made an 'eherm' sound that made them broke away from each other, already missing each other's touches. She didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to.

He looked flushed right after Corbin made them broke apart while she looked embarrassed. Everyone was just all smiles watching the two best friends. Maybe they _did_ miss each other, they were never together in public, but they were in their real lives. _Maybe _he had never asked her out to the Kids' Choice Award, but he _did_ want to go shopping with her at Punk'd; but he would probably said no if he knew he was getting Punk'd

As they all walked towards the car, she kept her distance from him. She knew V was there and well, she didn't want to be the third person in their 'relationship'. But the perfect couple didn't show any signs of togetherness. It seemed that he was just enjoying the feeling of LA again; her mind was somewhere else, and everyone else being glad there were no paparazzi allowed in LAX.

"So how was Maui?" said Corbin starting the car

"It was great! It was amazingly beautiful!" squealed V

"Zac?" said Lucas snapping him out of his daze outside the window

"Yeah, it was great…" he said in monotone

What she didn't know was that he was having second thoughts about him and V dating. They hadn't exactly become officially boyfriend and girlfriend, so second thoughts about it was actually pretty okay. He was having those because all he could think about when they were there was not Vanessa. It was far from Vanessa. It was the pretty blonde inside the car there. And _she_ was the only blonde there, not counting Lucas.

"We all sure you had fun" said Monique

"How'd you know?" asked V confused

"Oh, we sure saw that kissing picture, right Zac?" said Ashley not trying to show any of her jealousy

Zac locked eyes with the blonde who was at the other side of the car. He could see that she was jealous. Still, he denied it. Ashley did say that Disney guys are not her type. But she knew Zac before Disney. Maybe that _was_ an exception. He still thought that it wasn't possible that she wasn't jealous due to his beliefs that she only liked him as a friend. That was what she told the magazines.

Yes, maybe he told some magazines that they were not together too, but that was different. He said he didn't know about the future. He was going to convince himself that she wasn't jealous. But that was something hard to believe since her chocolate brown eyes seemed to fill with envy

"Well let's forget about that now…" Corbin tried to break the awkwardness in the car, "What about we go to this party tonight? We hadn't do that in a while" he said looking at both Zac and Ashley from the mirror

"Sure…" said Monique can't handle the tension between Zac and Ashley, "It sounds great Corb! Maybe you could bring your little girlfriend!" she finished off as she glanced at Zac and Ashley who was still in eye contact

"Yeah, I'll bring Emily too" said Lucas

"I'm not going to tell you all who she is now. You all have to wait" he smirked

"Oh fine" said Monique

She sighed as she broke the eye contact with Zac and then smiled watching her best friends. She knew she just had to enjoy the time and not ruin it; like Zac did to their moment. As she looked at him who's now smiling at the sight too, she pushed off the thoughts of 'Zanessa' kissing and just let him go with his mistake of not explaining again this time.

* * *

Loud music was blazing through the speakers around the room; lights were covering every single angle of the room; everyone was dancing to the beat, it was Corbin's habitat.

"Come on, let's dance!" said V right the moment they just got in

Correction… It was V's habitat too.

"Yeah, come on" said Corbin, pulling Monique with him to the dance floor, along with Vanessa behind them

Zac and Ashley just smiled to the sight of their friends. It wasn't really a dance mood for them. Not even to go here. She was seriously pissed with him not explaining a thing about his relationship and he knew he was wrong. All he told her was that V asking him out, they were going to Hawaii, and the next thing she knew was looking at the kissing pictures at Maui

"Hey Ashley, Zac!" a good looking brunette called for them

"Hey Jared!" she replied with a hug

"Hey Jared!" said Zac returning his smile

"Care to dance?" he asked the blonde

She glanced at Zac who awfully seemed uncomfortable about it. She didn't know why she should care if he did, but she turned him down anyway…

"Maybe later, okay?" a smile forming in her glossy lips

"Okay, save me a dance" he yelled as he ran to the dance floor, leaving the two in privacy

"That's the best choice you've made all day" said Zac patting her head

"Oh please, you're ruining my hair" she smiled at his sight

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. Again, she didn't want this. It was wrong, she knew sooner or later what was going on between them would be over and she didn't want this to be in just memories. As much as she wanted this to happen for real;_ they_ are not going to work out. Vanessa was the perfect one for him.

"It's too crowded here… I don't want people taking you"

_Again, with his words, she always melted and weakened on the knees._

They both stood in silence, watching dozens of people having fun on the dance floor without them; it was awkward because minutes ago, she was still mad at him. Yeah, it was _his_ entire fault for not telling anything to _his best friend._ Sometimes that just made her wondered if she was really his best friend, because if she was, he was lousy at trying to keep one.

"Why did you kiss her?" she didn't move from his grip

"Kiss who?" _don't you play dumb, Efron_

"You know who" she tried to stay calm as usual

"It was…I don't know, I just thought that it'll be good for publicity, beside we actually deserved some publicity" he shrugged, tightening his grip around her, taking the coldness of her body

"Pssh, don't even start at publicity Zac! You kissed the girl of your dream in your perfect holiday and now you're talking about publicity? Why don't you just tell me the truth?" she got off from his grip, walking off to a table and crossed her arms

"Well what truth do you want?" he walked to her

"I thought _I_ was your best friend Zac, _I _don't deserve your lies. _I_ know you're dating" now, she couldn't control the emotion that was pouring out

"Well where did you get that thought from!?" he asked her like she was insane or something for guessing things like that

"Max. Max Theriot, still denying or is he your new best friend?" she challenged him up

"We're not dating! God, she just asked me out! I told you first about that! Max is… I don't know! I never said a thing about me and her to Max!"

"Oh, so you're kissing and going on holiday, but you both aren't together? You're such a lousy liar, Zac!" she got up from her seat and turned back, still crossing her arms

"I'm _not_ lying. We're _not_ dating and _you_ are my best friend" he caught her shoulder in both of his hands, hoping that he could convinced her

"Well you're not _my_ best friend anymore" she moved his grip and walked out the room

She just had a really strong vibe that he was lying. Max said that they were dating on and off since High School Musical 1. They did, she knew that, but he went on a couple of dates with her too. But what she didn't like was that he wouldn't admit it to her. She knew that she was jealous, but that was totally not for the reason she was upset with him. She was furious with him because she knew the truth and he was still trying to deny it to her. She thought that she was his best friend, but eventually she was wrong. Best friends don't keep secrets from each other

* * *

"Dude, keep going!" yelled someone

He took another drink and finished it in one gulp. It was almost midnight and he was taking alcoholic drinks as if it could erase all his problems. Way to keep his Disney image.

"Zac, you have to stop now" said V rubbing his back

"You're getting yourself drunk" said Monique

He wiped his mouth, feeling as dizzy as ever, but that didn't stop him from wanting to have more

"What did Max really tell Ashley?"

V looked really confused; she didn't get what he was talking about. Monique and the gang flashed each other a look, recalling the night they found out about the article in J-14. Ashley was really pissed about Zac not telling them all about dating V. They all had tried to make Ashley understood that maybe they wanted more privacy but she wouldn't listen. She had the right to be mad, she was his best friend

"Well… Max, told the whole world probably" said Lucas

"We… saw the article at J-14 when you both were in Hawaii" said Corbin

"It said you and V had been dating on and off since HSM" said Monique finishing off

"Well then what's wrong? It did say _on and off_. We went on a couple of dates. We went to a holiday. But Zac did too with Ashley I mean she is his _your_ best friend, right Zac?" said V not really caring about what the public had said about them dating

"No, she's not anymore" he took another glass

"That's enough Zac, you're not going to take more" said Monique

"You have to stop now Dude. We're taking you home" said Corbin

"Let's go" said Lucas taking out his keys

* * *

"I have to say sorry" he mumbled

"You're drunk and you still want to say sorry?" said Monique trying to make her point simple

"Let him say sorry" said Lucas

"So we're taking him to Ashley's?" said Corbin

"I guess…" said Lucas glancing back at the drunk Zac that just fallen asleep

"I still don't get what Max said had anything to do with him and her fighting? They seemed okay this morning" said V

"Well, Ashley thought that you both are now official dating. But Zac denied that and Ashley's mad at him from keeping secrets from her" said Corbin glancing back with the mirror every now and then

"We're not officially dating. _On and off_ is a possibility but not official I guess" said Vanessa emphasizing the word

"So you're kissing but not dating?" said Lucas not getting the point

Now, V stayed silence. She didn't know how to answer that and eventually Zac didn't know too. It said that it was all for publicity, but no one believed them. It was for publicity. It was planned. There was obvious there were paparazzi in front of them and they just decided to earn themselves publicity. It was _just_ a kiss.

It was all had been for paparazzi, every single event they went together, were for publicity. High School Musical 2 was coming out soon, it was for publicity.

* * *

"Why are you guys sending him here? Especially when he's drunk… Can't you just take him to V's?" she raised her eyebrows on them who was laying him on the couch

"I think you two needed to figure some things together" said V smiling at her

"Where's Emily, Luc?" she turned to Lucas, not really wanting to talk what happened

"She didn't feel well… She got home first" he replied

She nodded and bit her lip at the sight of Zac. Her parents, Jennifer and probably Blondie would flip tomorrow morning to see Zac in this kind of condition. She never really pictured him getting drunk; especially that he was a Disney star.

She closed the door and smiled at her friends before walking back to the room to see Zac already up and scratching his head.

"You should get some sleep" she said coldly, then turned for the stairs

"Ashley…"

She hesitantly walked to him, knowing that maybe he needed something.

"What?"

"You are my best friend" he stroked her cheek carefully

"You're drunk" she removed his hand away from her then took a deep breath

He smiled at her and put his cold palm on her rosy cheek, "I love you so much"

* * *

He has his arm around your **waist** and  
he's whispering in your ear. _  
"This is how it should be."_

_Zac Efron_

_&_

_Ashley Tisdale_

This is how it should be

* * *

OMG. This one took me so long right people? I was confused about the second chapter because it really meant as a one shot. But I don't want to let you all down. So tell me about this one! GAWD, I think that just sucked so much! I was debating on putting him drunk too. I was confused if that was possible, but then I convinced myself that this is fiction. So don't sue me for making a Disney star drunk. LOL. Tell me about the chapter please, because I worked so hard thinking on it! I think that last quote doesn't make any sense LOL, don't you think?

Do you think Zashley will be together at the end? I'm not planning them to be together because it's highly impossible in real lives but I could figure something in fiction. LOL! Well, I have another Zashley song fic called Forget You, that's dedicated for Pennia; please check it at my profile! XD

xxoo

ILY all

Yeshi


	3. Misrepresent

**I N T H E I R E Y E S**  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Summary: **  
His mistake was that he never realized how much he loved her until he began dating someone else. That mistake cost her feelings for him. Can he get her feelings back? Zashley

**Disclaimer: **  
I don't own Disney because it's illegal but who knows… maybe I'll inherit Disney someday

**Pairings: **  
_Zashley_tastic

**Chap 2 Review Replies**

Lovinkk Mitchel Musso  
Sorry about that entire dear! Yeah, I made lot of suspense out from you! LOL! Yeah, I haven't thought much about Vanessa ending up with some whom. We'll figure something out since every cute boy is taken… sigh… LOL! About meaning the ILY and stuff, I'll tell more about it in next chappie. This chappie is more like water works from Ashley. LOL! Yeah, I'm evil for making her cry! OMG, I gave a spoiler! LOL, scroll and read down there you! LOL! XD! Eek, I love lily quotes… especially about the pom-pom pom-poms. LOL! ILY XD!

MelleG  
LOL… Yeah kinda evil to make a Disney Star drunk… LOL! No more drinking for Zac in this chapter though, even it'll be fun to make him drink some more!! ILY xxx

stessa  
Here's the update!! LOL, Too bad I can't make the Zashley moments happen yet in this chapter… sigh… Those lovely moments… LOL! I love you xxx

xamyxjx  
Sorry take this long for the update. My testing is well yeah, driving me nuts for the last few weeks! I wrote the chappie a few weeks ago, but I forgot to write the review replies so I waited until today so I can post it… Sorry took so long! ILY xxx

JxS.friends.4.ever  
Oh ya! Maybe that's why you hit Jas with that ball! You were day dreaming probably! LOL, I have a holiday tomorrow so I'm going to work on my little surprise for Jas there! LOL, I'm not quite sure what should I write in it though… LOL how's that eye patch?? Kidding!! I love you! XDD

AlwaysxAddicted  
Yes they were! I forgot to ask you if you see them! Shessh, you should've come right in front of him and ask why the heck he's with her! LOL, he should be with Ashley! Lol, yeah kinda will sound like crazy fan girls! LOL, but it's worth it for Zashley! I love you sweetie!! XD

AshelyZac4life  
LOL, things won't turn okay at this chapter but it will soon though since it's a Zashley and I'm making all the nonsense stuffs! LOL, but I'm glad you like this crappy story! LOL! XDD

paradise-maker786  
Sorry I didn't tell. But I didn't tell anyone, I just sorta write it all! But you're forgiven Samz!! I love you too much!! XDD

U.S. Princess  
Exactly what I'm saying. No one stayed until they died… except… I don't know! Everyone always broke up and move on! Shessh… crazy love life… Haha!! I got over it, it's better than kept crying for something not worth it. I mean its Zac's life anyway! We're just the crazy fan girls! LOL, ILY xxx

stormburst  
He is telling the truth, she just won't listen… Now it's getting more complicated. Haha, it's like this stupid messed up string as I write more and more chapter! You'll get confuse at some point I think! Haha, sweets I love you much!! XDD

Katie Loves Zashley  
Haha… I don't think all these crazy fan girls would be crazy over a 198 old Zac. And not a drunk one too! LOL, Chill dear, I will make them end together in the end… somehow. Sorry, I haven't figured it out… but I will… someday. Sorry! Haha, but Zashley will date in front of your computer screen at this fiction! LOL, sadly it's not the truth! LOL, I want to control the truth! By taking over the world! Sorry, caught up in a moment! I L Y xx

ZASHLEYfanFOREVER  
Sorry I didn't update that quick! But I updated now, so yeah… here's the chapter 3. I hope you'll like this chappie!! XDD! Thanks for the awesome review!!

marri  
Marri, thankie!! I love you much too!! XDD

Zashleyfan4eva  
Yeah… crazy fan girls, we're beated by those Zanessa fans. I'm okay with Troyella since they are the main parts but Zanessa is not high in my list. Eek! LOL, I'm fed up with them! LOL! Poor cashiers, but never ever sell Zanessa magazine to this chick here! Haha, that's you! Or the cashier would walk out the store with a red mark on his/her face! LOL! ILY xxx

LovelyEyes  
LOL… I meant I haven't thought about the end how the Zashley would end up at the story! I'm sure I'll figure something out since Zashley is so loveable! I'm really glad you like it! Haha, I agree, more sadness in this chapter though, but more Zashley at the end! LOL, ILY! xxx

* * *

**C H A P T E R 3**  
M I S R E P R E S E N T

You think you're so _tough_ right? But you _know_ that when I **come around** I'm your biggest weakness

--

"_What?"_

"_You are my best friend" he stroked her cheek carefully_

"_You're drunk" she removed his hand away from her then took a deep breath_

_He smiled at her and put his cold palm on her rosy cheek, "I love you so much"_

"_You are totally drunk, Zac" she could hear his words perfectly from the stairs, she wiped her tears, silently hoping that he was not drunk_

_--_

You think you're so _tough_ right?

"Ashley! Wake Zac up" her mom called from the kitchen

She found herself back from the flashback of the previous night. She looked at her surrounding, surprisingly she was watching E! Entertainment Television. Disgusted by the sight of all the dirty celebrity rumors, she turned the TV off and headed out from her neat room. She jogged downstairs in her PJs just to find the famous Troy Bolton still sleeping

She bent down to poke him, like he was a dead body or something. She tried poking his arm, cheek, and forehead, however there was no response. If he wasn't still breathing this moment, everyone would assume he was dead

"Zac… Wake up!" she called, still no response, only a groan

"Zac… It's ten" she tried telling him the time

"Zac, V is calling!" she exclaimed

Surprisingly, a trick that she thought would work didn't. She blinked a few times, still waiting for him to be conscious. She had no choice but to slap him

"Ouch" he rubbed his cheek

"My mom asked me to wake you up" she replied bluntly, not even feeling guilty slapping him, she had the urge of wanting to slap him since last night anyway

"Yeah, thanks for that" he said sarcastically, not referring to waking him up, but for the stinging slap

"Clean up, you're going to get yourself caught by my parents that you were drunk last night" she turned her back on him, not even glancing once again, she left him for the fresh pancakes her mom had prepared for them all

He sighed and scratched his head. He could see obviously that she was still mad at him; even she was hardly trying not to show it too much so that her parents wouldn't find out. Walking up to her bathroom, he tried to recall the event last night.

--

"So… what brings you over here anyway?" the brunette girl that was slightly the older version put another spoonful of pancakes into her mouth

Zac stopped chewing the food when he heard that question, he didn't really know since his friends sent him here. He took his time in swallowing his food, trying to find a reasonable answer, "I'm just tired from the party yesterday I guess" he took the glass of milk

"I'm sure you are" Ashley gave a fake smile before turning to her pancakes

"Really? I didn't see you both come in together. I recall seeing my sister did though" Jennifer eyed them suspiciously

"Jen…" her sister turned to her, "Stop, please. We're trying to eat breakfast in peace here" she gave another fake smile

"Oh, someone's cranky today. You seriously can't wait for that appointment do you?" she smirked

"Now Jennifer, no talking about boys on the table" her mom took their empty plates to the sink

"What appointment?" Zac turned to her

"Well… Only my family and _best friend_ know about it" she emphasized the word best friend to let him know that she was still not approving him as her best friend, "Sure now that you had breakfast, I'm sure you have somewhere to go, right Zac?" she gave him another fake smile

Looking into her eyes, he knew she was not feeling pleasant having him there so he would just leave, "I guess?" he tried

"It was a pleasant having you, Zac" _Yeah, but not for her_

"What did make you come here anyway? I mean I see Ja-…"

"Jennifer, shut up!" Ashley made her sister stopped before uttering that certain name

"Yeah… I see _him_, coming here often now, but not Zac. What really did happen? You never came here anymore" she crossed her arms, still wanting to dig in more about her precious sister and the teen heartthrob

Before she could know more about what did happen between them, Ashley pushed Zac's back towards the door to prevent Jennifer from asking risky questions anymore. She really needed to get her sister to zip that mouth, or get her a decent boyfriend. Eventually that she was probably lonely, she always trying to get some dirt inside one's life.

"Zac, she actually missed you!"

Yeah, Ashley just made a mental note to herself to kill her sister later. She kept pushing Zac faster to the door, not really wanting him to spend one more second at her house because he might found out about… _him_. Ashley had planned on getting even to Zac since she found out about them at Hawaii. As much as she still felt that he was her bets friend, she couldn't help but to get her revenge on him… just to let him know how she felt

"Listen about that…" he still trying to have a conversation before she finally shut the door in front of his face

"What my sister said… It was untrue; I'm perfectly capable of you not being my best friend. Now, I would really appreciate it if you just… leave, Zac" she turned her cold mask on him

He held the door when she was halfway closing it, "No, I'm talking about the 'appointment'. Ashley you're not seriously crossing my name as your best friend, right?" he still didn't believe the fact that she was really mad at him

"I'm not even sure if you are my friend anymore, Zac" she quickly closed the door firmly to block her sight of his shocked, yet disappointed look. She locked and then leaned to the door. She silently cursed herself and hit her head to the white door frame, not aware of the injuries or pain she would get.

"Ashley! Jared's calling" she could hear her sister's voice calling for her from upstairs

She rested her eyes for a few second before glancing to the clock to find the time and replied to her sister, "Coming"

But you _know_

"And why she isn't here right now?" Vanessa titled her head, still not getting the point of Ashley not coming to the mall with them

"She has…" Lucas gulped; he wasn't exactly the greatest liar on the world, which was why he just blurted it out when he got a girlfriend

"Appointment" Zac finished, thinking about what had happened this morning, he stuffed his hands on his pockets deeper

"Exactly" Lucas smiled as he was free at the obligation to lie

"It's with Miley" Corbin completed, among them, he was the greatest liar of all… That was why he was still could keep up not telling them about his 'secret' girlfriend

"Well, she could actually give it up to come with us. I mean we haven't been together since like forever" she exclaimed, missing the fact that since finishing shooting HSM2, they hadn't exactly spent more time together. Just mainly Zac and Vanessa at Hawaii with occasionally Zac and Ashley in Punk'd, or some places they both went in disguise

"So… Corbin" Monique was trying to keep the topic off the blonde before Lucas could actually spill their perfect plan, "Who's the lucky girl?"

He could see the inquisitive smiles on their faces; however he wasn't going to tell them all who it was yet… He still wanted time to tease them more, "I'm still not telling" his smile grew wider as he burst everyone's bubbles.

"You are no…" before V could continue, she could see the familiar blonde clasping hands together with a guys she seemed to know, but she couldn't make out who it was, she tilted her head once again, "Wait, isn't that Ashley? I thought you said she's with Miley!" she turned to them

Monique, Lucas, and Corbin turned their faces, each pretending like they didn't know anything about that. They didn't know the world was this small; luck was on Zac's side eventually

"Come on, let's catch up with her" she began to run to the pair, her heels harshly clicked against the ceramic as she hardly tried to run with them. She picked the wrong day to wear those expensive, red heels. Her friends, not having any more choice, running to follow her

"Hey Ashley… Jared" Zac raised one of his eyebrows at the brunette guy that was firmly holding her hand; suddenly he developed a sudden rush of anger, or probably a jealous feeling

"Oh, hey Zac… guys" he called

Ashley was not planning this all to happen. She thought that if Zac were not telling them all about his and Vanessa's relationship and not going to admit it, she was going to make a scene like that too, so that he knew how it felt when someone kept a secret away from their best friends. She really liked Jared, and she was not just using him for getting even with him

Since the kiss at the LA show, she had grown to like him more as a friend. He had asked her out, and she accepted, thinking that it would make her get over all the stupid 'Zanessa' rumors. She was planning to tell her friends all but, when she did tell them, Zac was away with Vanessa to Hawaii. She had arranged perfectly that she was going to tell him all about it when he got home. He had brought the bad news about going to Hawaii; she could break a news to him too

Nevertheless, she came with another great plan when they all were pissed at Zac and Vanessa secretly having a relationship… Well that was what they thought because they both were still denying to this second. Ashley was going to keep quiet about her and Jared's relationship. Eventually, watching Jared everywhere with her would make Zac and Vanessa noticed they were going out right? Then when Zac was going to be mad at her for not telling him, she could actually tell how she felt when he lied about 'Zanessa' was unreal

"What are you guys doing here? Together?" he tried to stay calm that actually Ashley lied about the appointment with Miley

"I thought you were with Miley?" asked Mo-Mo, pretending to be shocked too

"Um… Yeah, I was" she read the look Corbin was giving her, "Right, Jared?" she turned to give him a big smile

"Yeah… she was. But then I picked her up and we're headed here to catch a movie" Jared smiled, he knew all about the plan and fortunately, he was absolutely okay helping the girl of his dreams getting her payback for Efron

Vanessa jumped and clapped, "We're going to catch a movie too!" she squealed, "we should go together" she offered

This wasn't all part of the plan; it was just a coincidence that they were stupid enough not to tell each other where they were heading. Finally they all agreed and they all head up to the cinema to watch Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann sailing back to the screen for Pirates of the Caribbean 3. No one complained on that pick, the girls' wouldn't mind watching the hot Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp besides, it was a Disney production

when I **come around**

"That was so cool! Right?" V started to jump up and down

"No! I can't believe it! 10 years is far too long for Will and Elizabeth!" Mo replied back

They all just smiled; Zac would constantly glance to the sight of Jared and Ashley. Their hands were still colliding together since they met this afternoon. Ashley didn't say anything about them together and he knew that she wasn't going to tell him anytime soon since she had crossed his name from her 'best friend list'. Now that they were all sitting at Starbucks, the blonde came up with an idea

"I want to get home now… I'm not feeling like mall anymore" she pretended to be bored

"Well… let's go home. You all can enjoy the rest of the day" Jared smiled, standing up from the chair

Ashley took her purse and her cup of Vanilla Latte on her hand, she could see from Zac's eyes that he was starting to develop some kind of despise feeling to Jared. Not exactly what she was aiming for the mission, but it was close enough to getting him exploding

"No, I'll take her home" he pulled his keys out from his pocket

"I think I'm capable taking her home, Zac" Jared patted Zac's shoulder

She raised one eyebrow. She didn't want Jared and Zac having a feud, all she wanted was Zac to realize that she wasn't happy that he kept secrets from his friends. Corbin just looked really interested about Zac and Jared's 'conversation', meanwhile Lucas, Monique and V was just seemed frightened if they will actually kill each other, who knows what things could lead to?

"Well you took her here, now I can take her home" he stated, shoving Jared's hand off his shoulder

"I took her here, I took her home" Jared pointed to the blonde beside her, already letting go of Ashley's hand

"Oh, I think I have the right to take my best friend home, Mulliro" he called him by his last name

"Stop it! First, I want both of you to shut up. Second, you are not my best friend" she pointed to Zac, "And lastly, I'm going back home alone" she declared, before leaving the Starbuck's table and heading out the mall

Zac threw Jared a dirty look before he started to run for the blonde. As her hair bounced with each step and click her pumps made, he could see that he could still catch up with the blonde, and possibly get an acceptance for his apology he was going to make to her later. First, he needed to be in some place private with her.

"He sure love his best friend" his 'girlfriend' stated before putting the green straw between her lips

"I hope that's not like those kind of Romeo and Juliet love" Jared sat back to his chair, putting a hand below his chin

"Are you seriously together with her? Are you like jealous or something?" V asked once again

Jared watched as the afro shook his head, Corbin will know when exactly Ashley wanted to tell Zac about it. But now, telling V was not an option they didn't want to have a high risk of V telling Zac about their plan

"No" he shook his head

"What about the kiss then? I saw a picture of you both kissing off stage at the LA show" she smirked, of course feeling happy for her best friend

"Aren't you like going out with Zac, V?" Lucas raised his eyebrow, at this point he looked absolutely like Ryan

"Well, likewise. You were kissing him, but you're not going out with him. We're not coming clean until you both do" Jared smirked, crossing his arms

"We're not dating. It's just some sort of publicity about we're going out on and off. There's no on and off relationship, we're just friends" she declared happily, those words that came out from her mouth didn't seem like lies to all of them… Even V may be an actress; they can tell that she was not lying now

Then what are they going to do now? Keep the plan? Tell Ashley about it? It would be fun to play some more tricks on the Efron longer though

I'm your biggest

Ashley crossed her arms as she threw the guy that had gladly ask… well, forced her to go home with him; a hateful glare. When she turned around with another quick glare and kept her eyes back to the view of the window, suddenly the car stopped, making a few cars behind them shouted some nasty things or honked.

"ZAC!" she exclaimed, unbuckling the safety belt, "What are you trying to do!? Kill me?" she breathed heavily, still having that shock effect of his actions

"God, YES if I could!" he yelled in frustration, he regretted keeping his voice loud as soon as he saw her expression

That expression of hers didn't stay long until she turned her cold mask once again, "Oh, kill me now! Why? So you can stay happily with that little girlfriend of yours? Go ahead; I'm not protesting anything against you both! I know I should've went with Jared" again, anger taken the best of her, she didn't plan this argument with him, but it seemed like he was always the one who wanted to pick a fight

"Vanessa has nothing to do with this!" he slammed his fist on the driving wheel

"See? You admitted there, she is your girlfriend!" she snapped again, not aware of the anger he had there

"FINE!" he threw his arms, frustrated by her, "She is my girlfriend! And what are you going to do now, Ash?"

"Leave!" she declared, taking her purse from his car and got out

She slammed the door close, leaving Zac there inside his car. He bumped his head on the wheel, not even caring what that could cause him. When he finally lifted his head up, he could see that the sight of the beauty blonde was now gone. He made things more complicated than before now, but she was the one that didn't want to listen that he was telling the truth. So they had their share

She took a glance back from the taxi. A tear slipped from her eyes as she wiped it quickly. Unfortunately the taxi driver didn't miss that

"Are you okay, Miss?" he asked with concern, glancing to her by the mirror every now and then

She shook her head silently as fresh tears flew freely when she glanced back at the familiar car. She let out a sob. She put her hand over her eyes due that her tears kept flowing every now and then while her mind kept focusing on _that guy_

weakness

* * *

Hey!! Sorry took so long for this chapter. I kinda stuck about the idea for this chapter… But now I get it already. Actually, I finished the chapter about a week ago, but then I decided to postpone posting it! Yes, I learn my lesson making a Disney star drunk! LOL!! Well, hope you'll like this chapter! Review please! XD ILY ooxx Yeshi xxoo


	4. Cold Breeze

**I N T H E I R E Y E S**  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Summary: **  
His mistake was that he never realized how much he loved her until he began dating someone else. That mistake cost her feelings for him. Can he get her feelings back? Zashley

**Disclaimer: **  
I don't own Disney because it's illegal but who knows… maybe I'll inherit Disney someday

**Pairings: **  
_Zashley_tastic

* * *

**Chap 3 Review Replies**

chris tea xx: Blondie, sorry I can't give you the next chapter… Well I can give you a paragraph of the next chapter… Well, since I'm mean I have to tell you something; I done the story until well, I decided to make it short to chapter 5 so there would be a little Trevor and Maddie in the end; anyway… sneak peak to next chapter  
_Breaking apart, quickly; gasping for air, Ashley gulped the lump on her throat, leaning to the wall as she tried to bring the air to fill her lungs. In addition, she was never good at making up for excuses. No one moved a muscle, still in shock at the sight when Zac and Ashley busy searching for reasons inside their heads_  
that's all I'm giving… Haha, yup… I'm mean. Anyway I love you auntie, and that sneak peak is my love for you and you only! ILY! XDD

Stessa: LOL… I have done the next chapter. It's just a matter of time of when will I get back online, but since next chapter is the last chapter, sigh… Kinda get bumped with it since I got to make it short, but I don't feel like going, god mommy! XDD! I'm sure Zac would be a better best friend in the next chapter, and he would sure treat Miss. Tizz better. So I can promise you that! XD! I love you god mommy! XD

AshelyZac4life: LOL! Yeah, thanks for the review! It did cross my mind to make them have a few punches, but I just decided not to take to the extreme and stick to the humor! ILY! XDD!

xthe other lizx: Wow! You're a Zanessa? Well seriously that just made my day knowing a Zanessa like my story… Thank you so much for the review!! XDD

x J e l l y - B e a n x: Daddy! Gosh, where have you been!? Sorry, I just miss you! Your chick here is great, just missing you seriously! I thought you

were eaten by something! Gosh, where were you!? Yeshi-type? That's a new one! LOL, I have msn of course, I don't have yahoo, but anyway… When are you online at msn! I usually appeared busy, but of course you could just cut whatever I'm doing and talk to me!! I miss you!!! XDD! ILY!!!!! XD

Katie Loves Zashley: Of course Jashley is cute. Actually I did think of putting the story about Jared and Ashley at Hawaii at this story, but I just decided to cut it short because I don't feel like writing more, but I love making Zashley one-shots! Haha, now I just have to find the right song. Lol! XD! Gosh, yeah… If only I can write everything that would happen in their life. But Drama is conflict! XD! I love you Katie!!! XD

U.S. Princess: I saw the picture of Jashley in some forum I think, and a video at youtube called Jashley prove. Haha! Anyway, Zashley is just plain greatness, but I don't know… it just sort of died since early 2007; I think it's because Pop Star 'popped' the idea of Zanessa, when it was already there; and Zashley came up first right?? LOL! ILY Emily! XDD

x.sammii.x: Sammy, you have something for the last-name-game don't cha? Why instead of Cyclopes, call her by her last name. Or does her last name is the same with yours… Haha? XDD! Damn, Corbin's girlfriend. Gosh, he just got to tell, Mo is too old for him; but I don't care about age matters, like Zashley and Jashley; unlike Zanessa who probably just like matching ages, I don't get the point though. Lol! XD! I'll make Jas my shield when you throw me a rock! Haha! I L Y Sammii! XD

x duhz dorkface: LOL, I saw a video called Jashley prove. But I think Ashley's 22nd birthday just answered everything itself when she went to Hawaii with Jared. LOL! That's just plain cute! XD! LOL, thanks for reviewing! XDD! ILY

Noukka: Haha, yeah… POTC rawks, the first of course was the greatest. Jack with the crabs was funny, and the marriage was the greatest! I love that scene and the scene after the credits, the one after 10 years later. God, 10 years was just too long! Haha, anyway here's the update! ILY! XDD

xamyxjx: Haha… more than attached?? Guess that's good but I have to end the story short because I don't feel like continuing more! But here's the chapter, ENJOY! I L Y! XD

Lovinkk Mitchel Musso: Oh my god! I haven't heard from you lately! Where have you gone!! Just COME BACK! I miss you!!! Gosh! Haha, silly naïve Zac, you're smart. Real smart, more than Einstein! XDD! Don't think I'm mocking you having the same mess of a hair like him; I mean you're brain!! LOL! Yup, Zac got jealous since Jashley just so damn great! XD! Haha, left with questions with amazing skills to write? What was that supposed to mean? Don't get me wrong, I love you complimenting me like that! I love you! XDD

Zashleyfan4eva: Darned you are just the same as me. Well, I don't have a problem Zac dating Vanessa; it's just seriously boring hearing about the same couple over and over again when I just already heard it. That's why I love Jashley; since they never got too much publicity and they most stayed under the spotlight, so I love those; and Lucas and Drew's girlfriends stayed under the spotlight too. Just got boring to hear Zanessa all the time. ILY!!! XDD

Forbiddenfiction: lol… that would just stayed in the 'secret spot' well not exactly secret, but it just stayed in my head; so for me to know and you to guess. He just wanted to punch him; you can't know. LOL! XDD! He can't live Ashley because he's in love with her; just too blind to see. That's love! Haha, anyway… Here's the update! I LOVE YOU! XDD

stormburst: Sweets, I love Jennifer, but sometimes she sounded like a crazy Zashley fan girls; like you and me; except we love Jashley too! Lol! XD! Yup, yes… Corbin, who is your girlfriend!?! Anyway, everything would just be clear for them and happily ever after at the next chapter!! ILY! XDD!

marri: That's what they called me; The Drama Queen. Drama meant conflict! LOL, anyway… Here's the update! I hope you'll love this chapter too!! Anyway, I love you Marri!! XDD!

* * *

**C H A P T E R 4**  
C O L D B R E E Z E

I **miss** your smile but I miss _mine_, _even more_

-

_She took a glance back from the taxi. A tear slipped from her eyes as she wiped it quickly. Unfortunately the taxi driver didn't miss that_

"_Are you okay, Miss?" he asked with concern, glancing to her by the mirror every now and then_

_She shook her head silently as fresh tears flew freely when she glanced back at the familiar car. She let out a sob. She put her hand over her eyes due that her tears kept flowing every now and then while her mind kept focusing on that guy_

_-_

I **miss** your smile

Ashley sniffled once again as she awfully tried to get that guy out from her head. She rolled to the other side of her bed and wiped away her remaining tears from her face. Inhaling a deep breath to fill her lungs, she got up from her bed, trying to compose herself and took her cell phone to call a certain someone she can only trust now

"Hey" she smiled as she heard his sound

"Am I interrupting something? I kinda need someone to talk to" she asked due to the loud noises from the other line

"No, of course not… I'm just playing some video games. What's wrong?" he raised his eyebrows, knowing obviously she couldn't see it

"Nothing… Just some problems as usual…" she looked down to her feet, remembering earlier today

"With Zac… I heard" she felt glad as now she didn't have to tell him the whole thing and having risks of breaking down again, "Listen, to make you feel better, how about you come here and we'll play some games and talk about the problems. Just the two of us" she smiled about that statement, she was really lucky to be going out with a guy as great as Jared Murillo

"I'm going there soon" she informed with a giddy smile across her face. Just about the guy about to hang up, she prevented him, "Oh!" she exclaimed, "Thanks Jared" she said truthfully

"Anything for you" he replied, and with that they both hung up

Once she finished squealing and jumping on her bed, she ran to her closet and took out her _Chanel_ bag. Shoving all the things she needed into there, she could see Blondie keep running to follow her everywhere, but she was far to content to complain. Zipping up her bag, she could hear her sister pounding her door on the other side

"Ashley! You dearest Zac is summoning you to get out here to pick his phone call!" Jennifer informed, while kept knocking as she began to get really impatient to get her precious little blonde sister out from her room

"Tell him to go to hell…" she yelled, however she was way still too happy to made her voice sounded icy—after all, she got her role Sharpay not just because of fluke

"Okay…" her sister raised her eyebrows, she knew something was wrong between the two best friends earlier in the morning, but she really didn't get what was happening now, "Are you sure?" she still didn't believe it

"Yes!" she quickly answered with a yell

"Okay" she shrugged it off, "She said she misses you, Zac" Jennifer lied but eventually he wouldn't buy that, "No, she didn't tell you to go to hell!" _how did he know that!?_ "Yes, I'll tell her that. Your welcome, Zac" she smiled, "Seriously Zac, she said she missed you too" she tried to lie again, hearing her sister singing something softly from inside of her room, "Bye"

As she heard her sister footsteps going further from her room, she heard her _sidekick_ went off. She looked the id flashed on it, but it wasn't the sandy haired guy—jerk, like she was expecting despite the fact she had rejected to talk to him a few seconds ago. It was the black haired, Taylor McKessie, better known as Monique Coleman, one of her co-stars and her closest friend

"Hey, _Mo-Mo_" she greeted happily

"I heard about what happened between you and Zac, and I'm here if you want to cry or anything…" but before she could continue, she just catched the content filled in her voice, "Are you actually giddy about it?" Monique always knew her friends by the heart

"No, at least not by it, I have Jared. I'm going to his place tonight" she explained, glancing on her watch to see that it was almost eight

"Well… I think you got it all covered. Have fun Ash!" she exclaimed, "And don't think about Zac" with that warning, she hung up

Ashley flipped her _sidekick_ slowly and made her way out of her room as thoughts of the guy, name had been called by Monique a few minutes ago, rummaged into her head once again. This is why she hated so much when people called his name—it's funny how every time someone said his name; she would end up in a deep thinking of him. Somehow the name made its way into her head and then made her thinking about him all over again

"Mom, Dad, Jen, I'm going to Jared's!" before she could get anyone's approval she quickly head up for the door and couldn't wait to finally get out from the house. But before she could succeed, her sister once again tried another attempt to get her spilling about what was wrong between her and Zac, but this was not really the best time

"Ashley! Why didn't you take Zac's call?" Jennifer sounded really irritated about that

Ashley gave a _'what's that have to do with you' _look, she really didn't get why her sister always freaked out when there was something wrong about her or Zac. Sure she always teased them about being a couple and those kinds of things, just like those trashy gossip tabloids or teen magazines. She did always encouraged them to be together, but they denied, just like they always did to the public

"Look, if that cost you a problem with him, I'm not helping you through it!" she threatened. Now, Jennifer started to sound really freaky, she seemed like a crazy _'Zashley'_ fan.

"I already have a problem with him!" she opened the door, "And I'm not sure if anyone can help me get through this, _except_ Jared right now!" she started to get disgruntled, peevish and everything else that meant upset; about the people that care about her and Zac's relationship so much. It was their friendship that crashed, but then why everyone around them were the ones that was sinking down about it. They both were supposed to be the ones that felt really bad about it—well, Zac did, but Ashley chose not to.

With that, she closed the door and off to Jared's house

-

"She doesn't miss me, thanks for trying Jennifer" with that, he finally hung up the phone. Great, what was he going to do now?

Suddenly it clicked, Vanessa was her best friend, but when it was impossible that she would come to her when the problem was about him and her, so that left Monique as a shoulder to cry on for Ashley. Grinning to himself as somehow he found how much of an_ 'Einstein' _he was, he quickly dialed the number that was already of course familiar in his head

"Hello? _Mo-Mo_, are you with Ashley now?" he asked

"_Nope" she answered plainly_

"Why isn't she talking to me?" he asked

"_Probably because you want her to die" Monique answered, "and because she's far to contented with Jared"_

"Jared?" he asked once again

"_Damnit, I'm not supposed to tell you!" Zac could hear that she slapped her forehead_

"Where is she?" he demanded an answer from Monique, even he knew he wasn't going to get it

"_I'm not going to tell" she answered obviously, even it was clear that he could find Ashley easily whenever she was with Jared_

"Fine, I'll find out myself" he declared

"_No, Zac—"but the line was already dead…_

Pacing the room back and forth, he clutched the phone in his hand even tighter. He knew he must let her calm down for a bit, let her settle down in the condition. However, knowing that she was witch Jared filled him in… worry, anger, envy… _jealousy_. As soon as the word clicked in his head, he didn't think twice anymore; dialing the number, he waited in impatience for him to pick up the phone; and he didn't want Ashley to be the one that was picking the phone of his house

"Where's Ashley!?" he quickly asked once he picked it up

"_Shessh… Hey to you too" he answered_

"Murillo, tell me where she is right now!" he demanded an answer, somehow he had developed some kind of hatred for Jared since this afternoon, when he found out Ashley hand in hand with him in spite of that everyone told him that she was with Miley

"_What's your problem, Zac? You've been moody since this afternoon, I thought you'll be fine if you took her home" he still didn't give him the answer he wanted, it was like he was making him boiling—when he was actually not, "But that just made things worst"_

"Jared, just tell me what I need to know… NOW!" he tried to be calm, but stern is still filling every word he uttered

"_She's coming to my house… that's all" he said, hoping by that answer, he wouldn't get mad_

"Tell her I'm going there right now" he told him

"_Zac… I don't think that's a real…" before he could even explain to him to avert, the line was again… dead_

but I miss _mine_

Ashley took and threw another popcorn from its bowl to his sight, laughing along as he didn't successfully capture it in his mouth and slipped to the couch; joining the other popcorn he had missed since the last 5 minutes—in that particular amount of time, they had lost interest to the movie the had watched. Jared kept debating if he was going to tell her about that person that was coming or not—but they were having such a good time, he didn't want to ruin it, but it's better until _he _finally came in and ruin it anyway.

"Ashley… listen" he fixed himself in the seat; she could see her giving a confused look, "Um… I need to tell you something"

"What's wrong?" she put a popcorn to her mouth

Suddenly their head turned towards the door, as the doorbell rang. It didn't need them to get up and get it because the door was unlock, and Jared was doing that deliberately; after all he knew about Zac coming in right that second

"Ashley, I need to talk to you" he explained while panting

"Um… That's what I needed to tell" he pointed his index finger to Zac

Suddenly another bunch of people broke in again; joining Zac as they pant. Why was everyone rushing at ten in the middle of the night? Monique, Lucas and Corbin breathing hardly as they stood behind Zac, earning looks from the three of them

"Zac… we need to talk to you" explained Monique while trying hard to keep her breathing steady

"Outside"

-

"What are you doing here?" Zac shouted once they were outside

"And what _are_ you doing here?" Lucas started to yell, no one knew why he did that

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm here for her!" he yelled back, "What are you three doing here!?" he asked back

"What do you think? Leaving you alone with them? Just like that, huh? What? You're just going to be the third wheel right over there while they both snuggling together all night there? Don't you think that's a little… gee, I don't know… AWKWARD?" Corbin replied, explaining and trying to open his eyes how stupid that he was doing this—hey, he's not as stupid as Chad

"Wait… what!? Ashley and Jared aren't even together!" he explained from what he knew

"Well, you're wrong about that! They gotten together when you're together with Vanessa in Hawaii" Monique cut in the conversation

"What did you just said!?"

-

"He said he'll come here and you didn't tell me?" Ashley started to pace around the room, obviously, by this point their night had been ruined already by Zac and their friends' presence—even it was only outside the house

"Ashley… I didn't know how to tell you!" Jared tried calming her, putting his hands on her shoulder to keep her still in the room

"How can you _not _tell me?! I mean I could've stayed home!" she broke free from his grip and started pacing back and forth around the starboard of the neat room

Zac and the rest of the others came back to the room and looked to both of them. Monique's head was everywhere but on Ashley—trying to avoid her gaze, as well as the other two; while Zac kept his eyes on Ashley—something that made her feel guilty inside by just the look in his eyes

"I need to talk to you" he yanked her arm, dragging her outside to the cold of the night—somehow the rust of the cold wind wasn't as cold as what's inside his crystal blue eyes

_even more_

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this story for too long and sorry for the short chapter perhaps if you think so? Um, I don't know if this chapter is really great, but I didn't re-read it therefore, sorry if you find any mistakes… And I actually got the plot figured already, but I think I'm going to end this story quick. I really have to intention making this a story in the first place… So I guess the next chapter and the story wraps up

xxoo Yeshi


	5. Afterwards

**I N T H E I R E Y E S**  
_by Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Summary: **  
His mistake was that he never realized how much he loved her until he began dating someone else. That mistake cost her feelings for him. Can he get her feelings back? Zashley

**Disclaimer: **  
I don't own Disney because it's illegal but who knows… maybe I'll inherit Disney someday

**Pairings: **  
_Zashley_tastic _Trevor_x

* * *

**Chap 4 Review Replies**

christy xx  
Hey, hey… Blondie, you can't say Jared stupid. Okay, that's what THEY say. Wait a minute, who the hell are THEY!? Anyway, yes. Zashley love will conquer after all. And some other pairing I'm sure you'd love too. Lol. I'm so evil, hey… at least I gave you the sneak peak for this chapter at the chapter 3 review replies. You'll find that scene here. And I'm sure you'd understand now. Lawl. Too bad I have to end this lovely story. I'm goin' to make bunches and bunches of one-shots though. Lol. ILYSM Christy.

marri  
Lawl. You'll find out what happen with the Jashley love at this chapter. As well as the Zashleytastic… Oh well, of course girls rule; and no back up dancer breaking things off with our awesome Ashley. Damnit, DUH-UH. Lawl, I couldn't give nicknames, I usually call everyone with whatever that hit my mind at the moment. Ily

fibi3  
Aww… thanks! I'm glad also that you liked the last chapter. I hope you'll do to with this one! XD! You know what they call me, Drama is like my middle name. Lawl, ILY!

x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x  
Your highness! Eee! How are ya doing there dear?? Lawl. Oh, I got the confirmation from my daddy already. We're coming there at like 11th October until 20th October. And we're clearly going to Singapore. When is Sugar's PSLE again?? Eek!! I can't wait. Lawl! Neways, thanks for the review dear!! XD! ILYSM like tons!! Xo-s

Stessa  
Eee. I felt bad ending the story already. But I'm glad that you loved the last chapter, Godmommy! Yaaay! Haha, anyway, here's the update and the last chapter. I would do an epilogue… But I'm still not on to that kind a plan. ILYSM Godmommy!! NB:: Update your stories!! Esp. the mean girls one! XD

xamyxjx  
Amy!! Yaaay, as usual you're there at my review page. Lawl. Thanks for the awesome review, dahling. Lawl, but here's the last chapter of the story. I hope you'll enjoy this one too. ILYSM too dear!! XDD

Zashleyfan4eva  
Hey, there's no giving up Zashley in my dictionary, and it better not be in yours. Lawl, I'm not giving up my story, just ending it much quicker than I expected. Lawl, anyway… here's the last chapter. But I'm still continuing all my Troypay stories, and I'm going to write loads and loads Zashley one-shots. I just love Zashley one shots, I don't know why. Lawl, they will get together at this chapter, of course, it's the last chapter. We NEED Zashley more than we need AIR. Well, I guess that's an understatement, and you say you're lame. I'm lame-r. Lawl, I LOVE YOU! Xo-s

AshleyZac4life  
Darnit! Yes, you just find the center of Zac's problem. He DOES need to chill out. Lawl, thanks for the review. Thanks very much!! Ily! XDD

remedyofpain  
Ash, yaaay. You're in my review page. Sorry, I'm just hyper about every single little thing because the all-over Zanessa rumor. Lawl. Anyway, thanks for the fab-you-louus thing. Lawl. It's ah-musing… just like you!! Lawl. Here's to the last chapter! ILYSM! Xo-s

U.S. Princess  
Lawl. Yaaay, EMILY!! You're in my review page. Sorry, I'm hyper or everything because of that Zanessa break up rumor thing, do you think it's true? Well, why do I have to care about it anyway? Lawl, hearing V got nakie was bad enough, right? Eww. Here's the last chapter. ILYSM! XD

Clotisy  
Sure, poor Zac… but still, it was his fault right from the beginning, Lawl! Anyway, thanks for the review!! Xo-s

heyhello  
Ren! Hii!! Lawl, anyway… thanks for the review… and Jennifer is as much as a Zashley fan as we are. A crazed one, Lawl. I bet we're in love with Zashley more than they're in love with each other. Damnit Zanessa. Lawl. I hope you did get a pleasant sleep!! Haha, ilysm!! Xo-s

Noukka  
Lawl. Last chapter was horrible; it was a somekind to fill in the empty scenes I guess. Lawl, anyway… here's to the last chapter! XDD! ILYSM! XO-s

Katie Loves Zashley  
KATIE!! KATIE, KATIE, KATIE!! Why am I keep doing this whenever you're reviewing. Hmm, because Idk… something's wrong with your myspace that cut my whole connection with you. Lawl. Like… Where are you?? I thought you got abducted by some alien or something! Lawl, yeah… Drama is good and equal Zashley love. Lawl; yeah… Zashley rawks, and the GMA when Zac said Ashley got more beautiful. Oh man, that nearly gaped me out. Lawl! I love you!! Come back soon!!! Lawl! XDD! ILY! XO-s

xthe other lizx  
Lawl. Thank you so much. Here's the last chapter! XD!

Lovinkk Mitchel Musso  
I know!! I MISSED YOU! Like, I haven't heard anything from you at my Troypay-s… so I thought you're still par-tay-ing with your Jonas fairies. Lawl! You and your Jo-Bros obsession and Zac with his jealousy issues… I don't know, you both make perfect match to me SOMEHOW. Lawl! Haha, I ain't giving any spoiler, all you gotta do now is just scroll and read. Lawl, and one more thing: Tell me how to spell Einsteiin or something! Lawl! ILYSM like loads!! XO-s!

Kate  
Aww… yaaay, another one to join the club… We're obsessed with Zashley club. Lawl, we can't escape that, no we can't!! Lawl!! Anyway, here's to the last chapter!! I hope you'll enjoy this one!! XD! Xo-s

hairsprayqueen16  
Lawl. Here's the last chapter, I hope you'll enjoy this. Thanks so much for the review! Bless you!! Lawl! XDD! XO-s

* * *

**For the dearest Hannah**, this chapter is dedicated to the AH-MAZING **you**. Lawl. (To Hannah_: Gimme my kitty_)

-

**C H A P T E R 5**  
A F T E R W A R D S

Every time I just see him I get a smile on my face & every time I talk to him or feel_ his touch, I_ get those **fairytale** butterflies, the smile that _never_ goes away, and _the feeling_ that everything is okay

-

_Zac and the rest of the others came back to the room and looked to both of them. Monique's eyes was everywhere but on Ashley—trying to avoid her gaze, as well as the other two; while Zac kept his eyes on Ashley—something that made her feel guilty inside by just the look in his eyes_

"_I need to talk to you" he yanked her arm, dragging her outside to the cold of the night—somehow the rust of the cold wind wasn't as cold as what's inside his crystal blue eyes_

_-_

Every time I just see him I get a smile on my face

It had been over a month ever since that talk with Zac at Jared's backyard, it didn't go pretty; but eventually they managed to make up—even though still no communication, no talking, and no everything together; it's like the Zashley just disappeared to the thin air; replaced by the Jashley. They did want to talk to each other—but there's something there that told them to rather avert that because it could pick another fight between them

Ashley was smiley that day. She was of course as busy as usual, shooting a new episode of _The Suite Life_, getting their hair and make up done. She was all set for shooting that time, and not like usual, she was in her _Candy Counter uniform_. Sure she hadn't read the script at all-but she could always remember the whole thing in at least 5 minutes; plus it wasn't _Maddie and London's Suite Life_; it was Zack and Cody's… therefore Brenda and her never got more lines than they always did—even though, London's life was much, much sweeter than theirs

"So… how's Jared, Ash?" Brenda asked in a playful tone, meeting her eyes by the mirror

"Nothing!" she exclaimed and giggled, flipping the pages through the teen magazine to find pictures of Zac and Vanessa going shopping together, "Seriously, everything has been perfect" she smiled—even though not always everything

"Then… How's Zac?" she asked once again and just brought up the topic she hadn't talked about in months

"How's he?" she asked back, "You should try Vanessa, really… I have no idea about him" she said truthfully, "Now will you tell me already!?" she asked desperately

"Tell you what?" Brenda pretended that she didn't know a thing

"Tell me who's coming back to this episode? Is it Miley? She didn't say a thing… Raven? Oh, maybe that cute guy, _Todd_!" she smirked at the sight of 'London' shining thorough Brenda as she blushed, "You're blushing" she smirked

"Hey! You did say he was cute!" Brenda defended, "It's even better than Todd coming back to the _Tipton_!" she exclaimed; as if there was something big would go on—maybe Mr. Moseby giving Esteban a raise? "You rather read your script" she suggested

Ashley did spare that for her spare time at the break or when they were shooting Dylan and Cole's scenes; which would probably take a lot of time; they were after all the stars of the show—but she rather know now since Brenda was just playing evil with her

Throwing the magazine away, she took her script as soon as the hair stylist finished giving her some _hairspray_—which not likely for her to even recall the premier she attended for the movie because of Zac; they didn't talk, nor took pictures, just passing each other; no words between—Somehow unbelievably, Zac was far in her mind

Before she could even get to her part, flipping and searching for a name 'Maddie' typed in the cummulation of papers; trying to find a name that was familiar—aside from Zack, Cody, London, Esteban, Carrey, Arwin, Mr. Moseby or Muriel—the twins stepped into the room to greet the girls, stopping her from what she was doing

"Hey girls" Dylan rested his arm on Ashley's chair; getting utterance of greetings back from the girls to both him and his 'clone'

"We bring the guest here with us too" Cole informed, walking out to the room to yank a bigger arm than his—pulling him to the room in compulsion—which was weird that someone didn't want to see the people he would be working on for once again, especially when they were two gorgeous and talented girls; so she wasn't sure who it was

As soon as she could see the full figure from the mirror—her jaw fell slightly open, truly a _Maddie moment_ right there, and perfect for a _Kodak _too. Meeting his blue crystal clear pools looking back to her warm hazel pairs from the mirror, she never thought she would see those eyes in _The Suite Life_ for one more time

His hair was in its messy condition; just the way she liked it. He didn't show any hints of happiness seeing her; well, maybe he did but it soon fell when he saw her jaw hanging low. With HSM 2 airing in just a month; she should've just guessed like the first time—this episode was going to air as soon as HSM 2 did; making another phenomenon that probably would send her with the cast across the world away from her one more time

Ashley ripped her eyes from him, flipping the pages violently as she desperately needed to know what she would be doing with Trevor one more time. Who knew that the Merit scholars would be back to Tipton…? She might have guessed the Circus would; but that never happened so she had no idea what was Disney trying to do this time around

"_What are you doing back here!?"_

"_HA! Obviously not to meet the tree hugger!" _

"_Let me guess? You finish polluting the rivers already? I'm sorry, I'm not going to cry you more rivers!"_

and every time I talk to him or feel_ his touch_

She ran her fingers across the paper, indicating every line she would have to read; the lines of collusion of the love and hate between Trevor and Maddie. The lines that express Maddie's anger, hate, and love to him at the same time. And as she looked back up to meet his eyes, she just couldn't believe Disney would do this to her.

She never thought that Maddie would ever reunite 'her' Trevor

She never thought that Maddie would still even be in a feud with him

She never thought that she would have to kiss him

once

again.

I get those **fairytale** butterflies,

"_You can just come back to your dream on replacing Oprah! Just leave the Tipton out of your plan as long as I'm here!" Maddie shouted, not caring about the high classed people at the Lobby, and not even considering losing her job for disturbing peace from Mr. Moseby_

"_And you can get back to your forest before they are all gone!" he shouted back, not caring that London was there and got chances of her ears bleeding because of them both screaming to each other; unaware of Mr. Moseby walking towards them; seriously going to give a lecture he frequently-always, use for Zack and Cody_

_Who knew he would be asking, "Why are you guys disturbing my lobby?" to a bunch of adults, not just adults, smart adults—not like London who was zoning out and probably recalling the banana nut muffins she had, "Geez, I never knew I would say this to a merit scholar!" Mr. Moseby did a little jump, squealing; getting weird looks from everyone_

"_Well, Trevor Bradshaw here could just go on to Saint Mark a—"_

"CUT!" the director called, letting everyone sighed for yet another time; they needed to finish the scene if they wanted to get this over with; and there was no way postponing until the next day, Disney wouldn't love that

"I'm sorry!" Ashley called, rubbing her temples once again. She knew it's not because she forgot one of the lines nor did a blooper; it was because she didn't get to focus on the scene, her mind was flying to the times of them; the shouting, talking, and all sorts of stuffs before what happened that night at Jared's

"Lunch-break everyone… Be back here later at 2" the director announced, "Ashley, try to work on that scene" he suggested before walking out with a few groaning cameramen, and some people from the cast

Once she saw everyone was gone, she walked back to her dressing room—slumping down at her sofa, staring at the picture of her and Zac taken when they were at TRL last year to promote HSM—she never thought that she just wanted to get back home instead of there with _The Suite Life_ cast she had felt her own family

"Hey…" Zac greeted, opened the door with a creak and finally letting himself in before getting the permission, "Err… You're not coming for lunch?" he asked in concern, "Everyone's there" he informed

"You're not there" she mumbled lazily, not even bothering to got up and sit—not even bothering if he could see something through her Candy Counter uniform's skirt—she was far more depressed to even care about that, "What do you want now?" she groaned

"Well, neither you are… So, I might think we should have some best-friend quality time" he smiled, elated all over his voice already making her sickened by it—this is why she didn't want to talk to him—afraid that their relationship (if they even had one) crumble back all over again. They were not that close just like how it used to be, not knowing each other that much anymore and at the outside of their inside jokes. Therefore, anything you said might have come into each other's ears in the wrong intentions

Ashley scoffed, after all what had happened, he still thought of the whole '_best friend_' as their label? They were no longer best friend, and she's not even sure if they were even friends anymore. What seemed so strong was just so vulnerable now, by that nice meaning in his words; she could just suddenly burst out rage on him once again

It's just back when she found out all about the _Zanessa _comic all over again. It had always been like that in front of public eyes, why does everything have to be private? Why he didn't want to show the world that he actually cared—just like how he always proudly said, why did he always leave her for something else? She had always been there even before his fame. It's like how you felt in high school-where your best friend was ditching you for the popular click. And she couldn't help but to feel like the geek in there

"What best-friend, Zac?" she asked, getting an understandable look from his face, "There's no best friend!" she tried to keep her point simple before she ramble and finally poured everything out of her

"What're you talking about? I thought we finished fighting about this!" he said, tired of the fact that they have to keep fighting each time they talk

"I finished telling you about keeping those secrets from me. That's not all I think about you! You don't know how it feels for me to be outside your crowd, to be ditched for Vanessa, to be hidden from the public's eyes!" she exclaimed breathing hardly as she was sitting right now; getting a shocked look from him, "If you don't want everyone to know we're best friend just tell me and get it over with! Because it sucks can't telling whether you truly are my best friend or not!" she let it all poured out, she was already with-standing enough not to cry at this moment

"I never tried hiding you from the public's eyes!" he defended

"Oh, what about your _Hairspray_ premier… You didn't even try to talk to me and all of the sudden here you wanted to have some 'best friend' quality time? I still doubt that time when you said about you're not dating V when I finally told you at that night that me and Jared better off friends before you came! I told you the truth, unlike you!" she yelled

"I DID tell you the truth! It's your trust that I don't have! Fine, I'm just getting a payback for what you did with Jared! That's the dirty truth!" he yelled, "When I didn't talk to you, that were just because I was afraid something like _this_ might occur, and it does now!" he yelled back, "I never tried to get you out from my crowd" he explained

"Then just prove it because you always said everything and you just can't make me believe it!" she threw her hands in the mock of frustration to the air, standing up

"Fine! We're just going to shoot that scene and let me do this to you!" he captured her in his lips. His grip around her arms relaxed as soon as he could feel that she began to respond. Parting for a second to let his tongue slid inside her mouth. Moving one of his hands to her cheek and the other one to her back as he tried to pull her even closer if that was humanly possible.

As her back felt that it hit the wall, she smiled to the kiss; bringing her hands to the back of his neck, playing with his hair—twirling it around her fingers, feeling the soft strands of his sandy hair. And before he could even move his hands to her thigh that was barely covered with that skirt to do something that had been running around his mind; suddenly the door was opened to reveal Brenda gasping of the sight

Breaking apart, quickly; gasping for air, Ashley gulped the lump on her throat, leaning to the wall as she tried to bring the air to fill her almost vacant lungs. In addition, she was never good at making up for excuses. So no one moved a muscle, still in shock at the sight when Zac and Ashley busy searching for reasons inside their heads

"Err… We were practicing, you know… just like the director said earlier" said Zac breathlessly, followed by a nod and a non audible agreement from Ashley; Passing Brenda to get out the room awkwardly

Brenda and Ashley stayed on their position, before Brenda started jumping up and down and bringing Ashley with her; probably not seeing how breathless she was, "Oh my god!" she finally let her go, "That was a practice! No wonder you had to do over the scene for 6 times! Gosh, with his hands all over you, I don't think we would be able to get that scene finally shoot for even until the rest of the day!" she giggled

the smile that _never_ goes away

"_Well, Trevor Bradshaw here could just go on to Saint Mark at across of the street!" Madeline shouted to the guy in front of her_

"_I'm not going anywhere!" he informed, who could resist him? He was smart… and cute_

"_You two are obviously banned from my lobby!" Mr. Moseby broke the apart from nose to nose from each other; making the smell of Ashley's Pink Sugar lingered on him, making him anticipating that last scene even more. Trevor and Maddie both stomped their way against the stairs, making Mr. Moseby glared even more at making those noisy steps that would clearly got the guests complaining— not forgetting to leave each other a glare_

"_Are they done talking about educational stuffs?" London tilted her head, asking to Mr. Moseby, making him sighed and stared on the expensive Tipton carpet_

"CUT!" the director announced, letting everyone to clap their hands at the performance. Smiling to each other as Ashley and Zac got out from the elevator at the same time and Zac taking her by the shoulder to bring her back off the set as they wanted to prepare the scene where Trevor and Maddie were at the _Tipton_ rooftop; the last scene, "Maybe having Trevor back isn't such a bad idea" he added with a satisfied smile, "Just make sure we don't have to repeat the scene of the kiss all over again just like last time" he reminded

Ashley giggled as she sat back on the couch inside her dressing room, sitting in silence as they didn't really know what to say to each other. Maybe making up and feuding had the same effect—just made you speechless

"So… Want to rehearse that kiss again?" he asked, "I have absolutely no problem with it though"

Ashley giggled, replying with a slap on his arm. Making him jumped to her and start tickling her; getting them falling from the sofa and rolling on the floor-ending Ashley on top of him, still giggling. Making her end that giggle he'd love to hear all day as soon as she realized that he was staring intently at her—looking like he wanted something from her

"What's wrong?" she asked

He didn't reply her question; just leaning to give her a peck and then playing with the button of _Maddie's Candy Counter outfit_, plastering a look across his face; not even bothering about where they were and what they were supposed to do in a few seconds

"No! Not here! Geez, what were you thinking!" she got off from him, sitting beside him, "Not with everyone outside!" she added, asking like if he was crazy or something, "No!" she answered once again as he kept that look

"Fine" he groaned as he caught her up and placed her on the couch with a fit of giggles, "We're going to have some best fried quality time, tonight…" he placed a kiss on her lips

"Ashley, Zac… Your scene!"

He groaned to the kiss as they heard Brenda's voice from behind the door—probably she didn't even want to try coming in, afraid she might find something likely before. Just as Zac got up from her earlier to leave the room first, not even wanting to leave Brenda in suspicion, "Tonight" he reminded, making her giggled one more time as he left the room,

and _the feeling_ that everything is

"_Do you have to follow me everywhere I go!?" Maddie quickly turned to the guy, "Seriously! Seriously! Even here!?" she asked, not believing him_

"_Seriously! Even here?" Trevor sneered at her, copying what she had said—or in other words, copying what was written in the script_

"_Shut up!" she exclaimed_

"_Shut up" Trevor said back_

"_Stop repeating everything I said!" Maddie warned him for another time_

"_Stop repeating everything I said!" he mimicked_

"_I think London and her computer chocolate chips are brilliant!" Maddie exclaimed_

"_I think Lon—No, I won't say that!" he informed, looking at the beautiful scenery of the Boston from the Tipton rooftop_

_The aired filled with silence, until finally she looked to the director giving her a signal that it was the right time to get up from her seat and joined him standing on the ground, and uttered her line perfectly_

"_Take a look at Saint Mark! It's way better from the Tipton! You should've just stayed there!" she exclaimed, normally, Maddie would just insulted Saint Mark hotel right to the harshest point, but it's a complete contrast this time, "And it has pretty candy counter girls that would fall for the establish puppet with just being yourself!" she said sweetly, pumping her fist in the air_

"_Mr. Moseby would fire you when he heard that…" he said plainly_

"_This ain't his lobby!" she shouted, crossing her arms in front of him mumbling, "Establish puppets"_

"_Where did '_I'm surprised someone as smart as you would have to ask'_ come?" Trevor asked, wait a minute, that wasn't in the script, but the director restrained himself once he was in the verge of yet saying 'CUT' once again_

_And before she could think more about the script, he captured her in a kiss, wrapping his arms around her back, trying to get her even closer to him. That didn't seem like what a _merit scholar_ would do, but that was far gone already from his mind_

"_I hate you" she said softly, breaking their kiss while trying to gasp for air_

"_I hate you more" he replied, leaning in once more; not even caring that they got it all on tape, and not even bothering that it was not written in the script. Scripts didn't have to express the love between Trevor and Maddie_

okay.

* * *

Okay, **THE END**. Seriously! Lol! Well that's all from In Their Eyes people!! I'm really not sure about this chapter, but _Suite Life_ is the only option I had left. LOL and I just recalled by the Odd Couple Episode, Haha… An episode of Trevor coming back for Maddie will still remain our dreams people. After all it's all the power of fiction! Lol, sorry for not including the _'tonight'_ parts… Haha, I can't write steamy bits, especially _M_ stuffs, so don't even dare asking (jokes). And just like the Zanessa rumor that's flying around at E!News, I'm outtie, but there would be a special thanks for everyone in the story. **Thanks loads!**

**xo-s**


End file.
